The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter/Credits
Full Credits for The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter. Logos USA release = |-| Tamil release = |-| Telugu release = |-| Hindi release = |-| Malayalam release = |-| Kannada release = Opening The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter Closing TBA Crawl Art Cast (In Order of Appearance) Additional Voices Stunts Chris Barnes Bobby Beckles Randy James Beckman Jared Burke Chris Cenatiempo Eliza Coleman J. Patrick Daily Steve De Castro Rockey Lee Dickey, Jr. Norman Douglass Shauna Duggins Kiante Elam Mark Fichera Christopher Gordon Riley Harper Terry Jackson Martimiano Nito Larioza Drew Leary Michael Li Brian Machleit Mark Norby Chris Palermo Monte Rex Perlin Dawn Noel Pignuola Mike Pyle Kevin Randleman Marc Scizak Daniel Stevens Jake Swallow Shawnna Thibodeau David Van Zeyl Mark Wagner Jim Wilkey Marcus Young Unit Production Manager Carol Cuddy Unit Production Manager G. Mac Brown First Assistant Director Michael Lerman Second Assistant Director Peter Thorell 3D Visual Effects Supervisor Corey Turner Associate Producer Paul A. Levin Crew Animation Crew Story Artists Additional Story Artists Set Designers Colorists Layout Artists Technical Layout Artists Character Animators Crowd Animators Animation Fixers Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Hair and Fur Department Artists Character Effects Set Up Character Effects Animators Sets and Props Modeling Sets and Props Surfacing Cityscape and Set Dressers Lead Effects Animators Effects Animators Lead Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Key Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Accounting Department Recruiting Managers Second Unit TBA Australian Unit TBA Canadian Unit TBA New Zealand Unit Japan and Hong Kong Unit New York Unit France Unit TBA Germany Unit TBA Italian Unit Indian Unit TBA Additional Photography - Main Unit TBA Additional Photography - Second Unit Montreal VFX Production Crew Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Lights and Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Weta Digital Limited Wellington, New Zealand TBA Visual Effects by Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Rhythm and Hues Studios TBA Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures ImageWorks TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Rising Sun Pictures TBA Visual Effects by MPC TBA Visual Effects and Animation by Animal Logic TBA Visual Effects by DNEG TBA Visual Effects by Method Studios TBA Visual Effects by Framestore TBA Visual Effects by Mikros Image TBA Visual Effects by Mac Guff TBA Visual Effects by Blur Studio TBA Visual Effects by Digital Domain TBA Visual Effects by Rodeo FX TBA VFX TBA Additional VFX Additional Visual Effects by Cheap Shot VFX Compositors Foad Shah Natalie Macdonald Jon Van Hoey Smith Andrew Fletcher Richard Baillie Rachel Wright Additional Visual Effects by Pixomondo Tippett Studio Image Engine Base FX Bot FX Virtuos Anibrain Digital Technologies Ghost VFX Scanline VFX MELS Studios Crafty Apes Fx3X BOT VFX Imageloom Visual Effects Nvizage Rise Visual Effects Studios Basilic Fly Studio Yannix Digital Intermediate TBA Previsualization TBA Production TBA Post Production TBA Music TBA Songs TBA For Lyca Productions TBA For Red Chillies Entertainment TBA For Colour Yellow Productions TBA For Excel Entertainment TBA For Dharma Productions TBA For Zee Studios TBA For AA Films TBA For Eros International TBA For Sony Pictures Animation TBA For Movie Land Digital Production Services TBA For Movie Land Animation Studios TBA Europacorp Team TBA Suppliers Animation and Modeling Software used Autodesk Maya Autodesk Logo.svg Rendered With RenderMan Logo.svg CGI Animation And Visual Effects & Feature Animation / VFX Compositing by Animal Logic Blur Studio Mikros Image Mac Guff Sony Pictures ImageWorks DNEG Prime Focus Alzhara VFX After Studios Makuta VFX Mercury Visual Solutions Craft VFX Matrix Visual Effects Thunder Studios Knack Studios Accel Media Ajax Media Tech Crater Studio Argunov Studio Rotomaker Terminal FX ARC VFX Studio Tattva Studio EFX United Soft Pixelloid VFX Krios Digital Media Services Unifi Media Bluemoon VFX Tata Elxsi Phantom FX Mind Visions NY VFXWaala Redchillies VFX WeRender Gemini FX Digital Domain Futureworks Vertex Volt Aksha Studios Famous Studios FluiidMask Studios Movie Land Digital Production Services Animation and Modeling Software Provided by Toon Boom Animation Toon Boom Animation logo.svg Software used to make this movie from Adobe Premiere Pro CC Adobe premiere Promo CC.jpg Books available now at your local library and bookstore from SCHOLASTIC CORPORATION™ The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter - Video Game! Available Now On All Major Games Consoles From Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, Paramount Digital Entertainment, Disney Interactive Studios, Sony Pictures Digital And Sony Interactive Entertainment Archived footage from “The Nick Jr. Show!” And YouTube Videos Courtesy of The Elf Factory Ltd., Astley Baker Davies Ltd., Entertainment One Ltd., Nickelodeon, the Nickelodeon logo, Harvey Breaks, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Loud House, Spongebob Squarepants, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Copyright © MCMXIV Viacom International, Inc., and Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. The Mail Collection box, the the Sonic Eagle design, “USPS!”, The USPS Mail Truck, and the Letter Carrier Uniform and are trademarks of the United States The Musicians of this Movie Would Like To Thank TBA The Production Crew Would Like To Thank Microsoft Corporation, Apple Corporation, ReactOS. The Phones/Search/Browser/Systems/Print/Ticket Would Like To Thank Autodesk Logo.svg The Cream/Clean/Soap/Video Calls Would Like To Thank TBA The Trains/Theatres/News/Channel/Kids Would Like To Thank TBA File:Nickelodeon 2009 logo.svg TF1 logo 2013.png 2000px-Ylen logo.svg.png 2000px-M6 logo.svg.png The Gas Station/Space/Banks/Card/Airlines/Automoblies Would Like To Thank TBA The Video Games/Toys/Tools/Books/Radio/Stores Would Like To Thank Best Buy Logo.svg The Jewellery/Stylist/Hospital/Sleep/Furniture Would Like To Thank TBA The Sports/Shoes/Shirts/Jeans Would Like To Thank TBA The Kitchen/Food/Candy/Ice Cream/Snack/Drinks Would Like To Thank TBA The Telephone/Camera/Satellite Would Like To Thank Canon logo.png Jaya TV logo.png AT&T logo 2016.svg Nikon logo.png Animation Special Thanks To Various, Secret Exit, and BBC Hardware used Dell Precision™ Workstation 650 Gateway 2000 P5-90 Computer Towers Sony PCV-MCS20 Computer Towers Processors used Intel Core i5 Software used Toon Boom Harmony Toon Boom Storyboard Pro TVPaint Animation Autodesk Maya Blender Adobe After Effects Adobe Premiere Pro Adobe Animate Adobe Illustrator Adobe Prelude Adobe SpeedGrade Adobe Encore Adobe Media Encoder The Producers Wish To Thank The City and Country of San Francisco, California, USA Abraham Lincoln High School Wal-Mart Stores, Inc. Apple Corporation Steve Jobs Chrysler Group LLC Dodge Corporation Ram Trucks John Francis Dodge Horace Elgin Dodge General Motors Company GMC Fiat Chrysler Automobiles, USA Hewlett-Packard Enterprises LG Electronics The Go!Animate Company Intel Corporation Ford Motor Company Wendy’s Chevrolet Samsung Electronics Planet Hollywood Toon Boom Animation Pizza Hut Chick-Fil-A Volkswagen Bank of America Argos ASDA Sainsbury’s Tesco Toymaster Toys R Us Woolworths The LEGO Group Mattel, Inc. Dunkin’ Donuts TCL Chinese Theaters Cinemark Theaters San Francisco Police Department The British Film Commission Ragdoll Productions The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) Canada Film Capital British Columbia Film Commission Dolby Laboratories Sony Corporation Sony Pictures Entertainment Nickelodeon Andrew Davenport Anne Wood United States Postal Service Chiquita Brands International TriBeca Productions Cisco Systems, Inc. The Black Diamond Group, Inc. Gulfstream Aerospace Corporation The Hanso Foundation Burger King Florida Hospital Florida Hospital Centra Care San Francisco General Hospital Massachusetts Institute of Technology Massachusetts General Hospital Papa John’s Pizza Ronald McDonald House Charities McDonald’s Corporation Rovio Entertainment The Walt Disney Company Universal Studios Warner Bros. Entertainment The Coca-Cola Company Starbucks Coffee Company Nestlé PepsiCo Sprite Blackberry Chuck E. Cheese’s Baskin Robbins Dr. Pepper Snapple Group Subway Snapple Tea 7-UP Pontiac American Beverage Association Procter & Gamble Publix Super Markets Netflix The District of Hollywood, California, USA The City of Los Angeles, California, USA The City of Burbank Working Title Films Hollywood High School The City of Atlanta Turner Broadcasting Systems Florida Film Commission Georgia Film Commission The Government of United Kingdom The Government of Ireland The Government of United States of America The City of Vallejo Avid Technology Adobe Systems Autodesk Lucasfilm FLIR Systems Yoobi YouTube Google Nerdiest Kid Dangerous Wells Fargo Mercedes-Benz Rhone Apparel Under Armour Fruit of the Loom Single Stone and Nak Armstrong Slow Watches AG Jeans Philips Electronics Paramount Pictures Corporation Pearson Education, Inc. AT&T T-Mobile CW4K BODYARMOR NASA Viacom CBS Corporation DHX Media The Cookie Jar Company Purina Jaguar Land Rover Sharp Corporation Pillsbury Audi Corporation of America Volkswagen Corporation of America and Honda Canada, Inc. Special Thanks To TBA Additional Thanks A. Subaskaran Karan Johar Ritesh Sidhwani Farhan Akhtar Gauri Khan Aanand L. Rai Luc Besson James Newton Howard Sid Sriram Amit Trevdi Shewtha Mohan Production Babies Audrey Claire Eric Jack Liam Nathan Sonal Ashley Cory Eve Jackson K. Lillie Ann Nicholas Sophia Catalina Daniel Grant Jackson L. Matthias Peter Carrie Duncan Hannah John Tyler Miranda Shashank Stella Charlie Eli J.D. Katie Miles Sigourney Theany A Canada/Australia/India/Denmark/Norway/New Zealand/France/Belgium/China/Hong Kong/Germany/ Italy/Ireland/Brazil/Spain/South Africa/Netherlands/Sweden/Finland/Japan/USA/UK Co-Production Canadian / France Sales by Entertainment One Les Films Séville EuropaCorp Distribution TF1 Studio Overseas Sales by AP International Streaming Partner Amazon Prime Video USA/International/Worldwide Sales by Warner Bros. Pictures Paramount Pictures Disney Columbia Pictures 20th Century Fox Universal Pictures Indian Sales by Lyca Productions Zee Studios AA Films Dharma Productions Eros International Excel Entertainment Red Chillies Entertainment Colour Yellow Productions KRG Studios A EuropaCorp TF1 Films Production M6 Films Arte France Cinema Lyla Films Buffalo Gal Pictures Mikros Animation Bron Studios Di Bonaventura Pictures Film4 ImageNation Abu Dhabi Endemol Shine Group BBC Films Nelvana Sesame Workshop Reliance Entertainment Co-Production In Association With TBA Produced With The Participation of TBA With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Produced With The Assistance of The British Columbia Film and Television Tax Credit Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Developed With The Participation of The Harold Greenberg Fund Developed With The Assistance of Super Channel With The Participation of TBA Produced in Association With TBA Developed in Association With TBA Copyright 2028 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc., Columbia Pictures Industries Inc., Universal Studios, Disney Enterprises Inc., Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd., Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Paramount Animation A Division of Paramount Pictures Corporation, Regency Enterprises Inc., TSG Entertainment Finance LLC. All Rights Reserved. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Closing Logos USA release = Distributed by |-| Tamil release = Distributed by |-| Telugu release = Distributed by |-| Hindi release = Distributed by |-| Malayalam release = Distributed by |-| Kannada release = Distributed by Category:Credits